Beginning of Forever
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: Rose and the meta-crisis doctor begin their lives together. From beginning to end. From their first date, to their wedding, to the birth of their first child and finally, to sitting on rocking chairs and watching their grandchildren play.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm aware that in a deleted scene of Journeys End the Doctor gives the other doctor a piece of the TARDIS so he can grow his own but let's say he forgot, don't worry though. We'll get there.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing.**

Rose and the 'meta-doctor' or 'Handy' as she decided call him watched as the TARDIS faded away. Rose smiled sadly and turned to Handy, ready to start their lives together.  
"So…" She looked to the ground shyly

"I… Um…" He grabbed one of her hands and tilted her chin up with his other hand.

"Rose Tyler" He started "Would you like to go on a date with me?" She smiled broadly.

"Of course!" He too smiled.

"I'm afraid I can't take you to dinner on one of the moons of Saturn, or Paris in but well, there's a small Italian restaurant near your home, maybe we could go there?"

"I'd like that" Rsoe smiled and they started walking away from Bad Wolf Bay. Rose thought she'd never see him again, and even if she somehow did, it wouldn't last long. But now, here he was. Here they were, together. Forever. Although she was upset that she would probably never visit other planets or times again, she was still happy to be with him. And… well, who's to say that the real doctor won't mess something up causing her and Handy to help out? And if Handy was anything like the doctor, which technically, he was, Rose Tyler's life would be full of adventure. With or without the TARDIS.

"Well Rose, what do you say? Allons-y?" Rose laughed.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

At 8 o'clock Handy knocked on Rose's bedroom door. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. He attempted to straighten and flatten his hair by using hair gel but it kept popping back up so he left it the way it was.

"I'll be just a second!" She yelled from inside.

Handy sighed. Right, just a second, another way of saying 'We're going to miss our reservations' Handy decided to busy himself by playing with Tony. He smiled as the two year old tugged on his tie. Perhaps one day he'd have one of these squishy creatures too.  
"Would you like that Tony? Would you like a niece of nephew?" Tony just giggled.

"No Tony, don't chew on that!"

* * *

Finally, Rose came out of her room, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I… Wow. You look… wow" She giggled and twirled around.

"You really like it?"

"You're beautiful" Her smiled widened. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, she wore what looked like a pair of Jackie's earrings, her lips were red and so was her dress. It was strapless and went down all the way to the floor, on the side of it was a long opening so that you could see her leg.

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself! Except… is that spit? On your tie?" Handy looked down and laughed.

"You're brother thought it would be fun to chew on my tie"

"Right" Rose couldn't help but laugh as she noticed to black all-stars he was wearing. Of course the doctor would wear a fancy suit with a pair of converse.

"Mum we're leaving now!" Rose yelled to her mother who was off who knows where doing who knows what with her father.

"You lot have fun!" She yelled back.

"And you!" Handy yelled.

"Oh we will!" Handy made a disgusted face and Rose gagged.

"You had to tell her to have fun too didn't you?"

"I was being polite!"

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and the waiter reluctantly showed them to their table. It was a small place, nice and cozy, there were about twelve tables and only three of them were filled. Handy wondered why he had even bothered making reservations.  
"See, that's what happens when you're half an hour late" Handy said. Rose laughed.

"Oh shut up! Now, then Doctor" She decided maybe Handy wasn't such a good name. "What's it like being human?"

"Well you should know shouldn't you?"

"I mean for you!"

"It's not as bad as I thought. Much less painful that I expected"

"How so?"

"Well, about a year ago, I needed to change. I had to become human by rewriting every cell in my body. And that hurt. A lot"

"Every cell?"

"Every single one"

"Wow… Now how about your other adventures? What did you do after I was gone?"

"Oh, there's really not much to tell, beat a man who could change his age, lost the TARDIS billions of times, met Shakespeare , found another time lord-"

"Wait, what? You found another time lord?"

"I thought you'd be more interested in the fact that I met Shakespeare!"

"Yes, yes, that's nice but you found a time lord? Where is he? What's his name?" Handy frowned just a bit. "He called himself the Master. He's dead now… he uh, turned me into an old man and tried to take over the world" Rose was shocked.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but enough about me, how's your life been here in the parallel universe?"

"Well, it wasn't pleasant… At first, all I could do was cry, but then my mum snapped me out of it. I started working with this universe's Torchwood, and I wouldn't stop until I found you. And now, here you are"

"Here I am!" They both laughed. Rose skimmed the menu, trying to decide what to order. Spaghetti? Or lasagna?

"What are you having?" She asked.

"Hm, I think I'll have some ravioli well, maybe some lasagna well, homemade pizza sounds really good too well, maybe some carbonara actually, spaghetti would be great right now" Rose giggled, remembering how much her doctor would say 'well' in nearly every sentence.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I'm trying to decide between lasagna and spaghetti with meatballs"

"We could just order one big plate of spaghetti with meatballs and make it a whole 'Lady and the Trap' sort of thing"

"You've seen Lady and the Tramp?" Rose asked, it was one of her favorites.

"Of course I have! I saw it when it was first released!"

"I love that movie! Are you going to push a meatball towards me your nose too?" They laughed.

"If you want me to!" They're laughter was interrupted by the waiter bitterly asking them what they wanted to order. They decided to go Lady and the Tramp style and order one big plate of spaghetti. The waiter angrily took their order and walked away.

"He seems like a jolly old chap!" Rose said which only caused them both to laugh harder. As they started to calm down the Doctor raised his glass of red wine.

"A toast, to… us" Rose raised her glass as well.

"To being together again" She added.

"Cheers!" They said in unison and they sipped their wine. They talked about many things as they waited for their food, Torchwood, the TARDIS, Jackie, Jack Harkness, Tony, the Doctor's other companions, and as they spoke, Rose realized that he really was The Doctor. Not some clone that came from his hand, he was the same person, same memories, same face (She assumed he'd always have the same face too since human can't regenerate) he had the same heart too, even if there was just one. He would become old, just like her. He'd become old with her. They're grow old together, get married, have kids and grow old together. That is, if he wanted.

This time, a much more friendly waiter arrived with their food.  
"So should I roll this meatball towards you?" The Doctor asked jokingly.

"Yes" She said completely serious. He chuckled and leant down towards a meatball.

"Can't believe I'm doing this" He muttered.

"You asked me a question and I answered it!"

"I was joking!"

"I'm still waiting for that meatball Doctor" He sighed and starting moving the meatball with his nose.

"Does this mean that I'm a tramp?" He asked.

"Would you rather be a lady?"

"…Fair enough. You do realize that know you have to eat it without using your hands right?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You have to! That's how it was in the movie!"

"No it wasn't! Lady never ate that meatball!"

"Well if she would've, she would've done it using only her mouth and I gave you a meatball with my nose so you should eat it"

"I… You're insane" She said as she bent down and ate the meatball only using her mouth.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked.

"There's sauce on your nose" She said while laughing. He attempted to lick it off, and failed miserably.

"That's not going to work you know" She said while laughing at his failed attempts. "Come 'ere. I'll do it" They leaned into each other and she kissed his nose, cleaning it in the process.

"You've got some on your mouth" The Doctor said "Lucky for you I'm here to clean it off" Just as he leaned in to kiss her she pulled away.

"Ah ah ah, Lady and the Tramp, remember?"

"Rose Tyler, do you have any idea what the chances are of us eating the same piece of pasta and then snogging? Slim to none"

"Oh come on, we can do it!" She started eating on a piece and the Doctor did the same, the pieces weren't connected.

"See? I told you!"

"Let's have another go!" Again, they weren't connected. This went on for quite some time.

"Last time, I swear"

"That's what you said last time!"

"I meant it this time! Come on, just one more go. We're almost finished anyway"

"Alright, one more" They ate another piece until they got closer, and closer and closer… then their lips were touching. It was magical, their lips moved against each other in sync, his tongue explored her mouth, then they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turned to see the bitter waiter from before.

"Are you quite done with the food?"

"Oh right. We'll just pay the bill and leave" Rose said.

"No dessert?" The Doctor asked as he paied the bill.

"I can guarantee you won't be needing any" She said seductively.

"Oh. _Oh"_

**There you go, first Doctor Who fic! Hope you liked it. That kissing scene probably sucked, I apologize for that. I was in a disney mood. Don't know why, just was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite and alerted! Terribly sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to be faster. Oh also, changed the name of the story, like it?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ****Unfortunately****. **

The two arrived at the Tyler estate, snogging. Rose struggled to get the door open, what with the doctor kissing her neck and rubbing his hands all over her body.  
"The door won't open" She said between breathes.

"Well that's going to be a problem isn't it?" The Doctor muttered with his lips pressed against her neck. He grabbed her hand with the keys in it and guided it towards the lock and unlocked it.

"Shall we?" He asked, while leading her into the living room.

"We shall" She said. She pushed him on the couch and straddled him, all while snogging him. He moaned into her mouth and slowly started pulling her dress up her legs. Rose started undoing his belt and pulling his trousers down.

"Rose? Are you back already?" Jackie suddenly appeared in the living room. Her face paled when she saw them.

"Um… Hi mum" It was quite an awkward situation Jackie had walked in on, her daughter with her dress pulled over her bum lying on top of a nine hundred year old half-time lord (Though technically he was about a day old) with his trousers pulled down to his ankles.

"This is not it looks like" Jackie's blank expression turned into one of anger.

"It looks like you're trying to take advantage of my daughter!"

"I-what? How can you even- She's lying on top of me and you think _I'm_ taking advantage of her?" During the time the Doctor said this Rose climbed off of him and fixed her dress.

"Mum, no one was taking advantage of anyone" Jackie pulled the Doctor to a sitting position and slapped him across his face. Hard. The Doctor stayed quiet for a moment.

"Just 'ow drunk did you get 'er!"

"Mum I'm not drunk!" The Doctor suddenly grabbed the side of his face where Jackie slapped him and yelled.

"Ow! That really hurt!"

"Bit of a late reaction there Doc" Rose laughed.

"Well it still hurt"

"Mum I'm not drunk, he's not taking advantage of me. You walked in on quite an awkward moment!"

"Oh… Well, alright. Sorry about that" Jackie turned to leave, still eyeing the Doctor suspiciously, but stopped just before she reached her bedroom door. "Were you two about to go at it on my couch?" She asked angrily.

"_Goodnight mum_!" Rose yelled. As Jackie left Rose turned to the Doctor.

"The moment's been ruined hasn't it?"He asked.

"Yes. Yes it has" She begun walking towards her bedroom.

"Uh Rose?" The Doctor called, she turned her head.

"Hm?"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" He asked.

"With me" Rose stated.

"But… I thought… the moment-"

"Sleep, Doctor. That's it, just sleep" He looked a bit disappointed but followed her anyway.

"Alright then" Rose went to change in the bathroom and the Doctor changed in her room. As he was taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt he realized that he had no pyjamas. He didn't have any clothes actually. Oh well, he didn't mind sleeping in his pants, but they'd need to do some shopping tomorrow. He sat on Rose's bed and pulled the cover over his legs. A few minutes later, Rose came over in a pair of shirts and a large t-shirt.

"Comfy?" She asked.

"Why yes, quite comfortable" She lay beside him and put her head on his chest, she could feel his one heart beating, slowly lulling her to sleep. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Listen Rose, I know you may not think I'm the Doctor, but I am, it's me. I'm the same exact person except I have one less heart. But I still love you just as much as he did. I'll always love you. I know that I was… 'created in a war' and 'born out of hate' but I know you can help me. Just like you did before. I know you can" He looked down and found Rose sound asleep. "You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" She snuggled closer to him and he smiled.

"G'night Rose"

**I'm terribly sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer I promise! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
